In the construction process of a number of building structures, relatively heavy construction equipment or hoisting crane need to be borne, and such large construction loads often exceed a permissible use load according to the design. Therefore, the buildings need to be reinforced temporarily by some reinforcement measurements. After the construction is completed, the reinforcement measurements will be removed. At present, the reinforcement measurements are generally associated with problems such as complex structure, poor universality, complicated installation and removal processes. The most critical problem would be an insufficient jacking between the reinforcement measurements and the structures. In the construction process, construction workers cannot precisely determine the jacking degree applied to the building structure as required by the design, and can only roughly estimate according to their own experience or convenience. As a result, phenomena of construction gaps or excessive jacking are largely present, which renders the reinforcing effect and the design requirement discrete. If a jacking force is too large or too small, serious adverse impact will occur against the safety of the building, resulting in cracking of the structure or even damage and collapse of the building.